Without You, Not Am Nothing
by Brisan
Summary: Bubbline, quizás comience extraño, pero se sorprenderán, los invito a leer :)


One Shot: Without You, Not Am Nothing...

* * *

Nuestra dulce princesa se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos, realmente hundida, no podía dejar de pensar en Marshall lee, muchos dirán ¡¿Marshall lee?! Así es ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Ni nuestra famosa científica sabe porque, quizás solo por pensar, quizás porque lo extraña. La princesa dulce y Marshall lee se conocieron desde pequeños, jugaban siempre juntos, eran como hermanos, pero todo cambió un día.

* * *

_Flash Back._

_X: Vamos ¡Corre! -Decía el pequeño niño con ojos rojos mientras corría hacia un árbol-_

_X: ¡Marshall lee! ¡Llévame en tu espalda! -Decía corriendo detrás del chico-_

_Marshall: Ohhg, está bien lenta princesa dulce Bonnibel -Bromeando y cruzándose de brazos-_

_Bonnibel: Eres un pesado Marshall, me voy -Se aleja del muchacho de brazos cruzados-_

_Marshall: Era broma Bonni -Tomándole el brazo cuidadosamente a la chica para que volteara-_

_Bonnibel: Si no quieres jugar conmigo y quieras jugar con los chicos porque son más rápidos que yo, dímelo -Con lágrimas en los ojos miraba al chico-_

_Marshall: Era broma Bonnibel, además sabes que prefiero mil años jugar a tu lado que con esos idiotas -Dándole una sonrisa sincera- Lo siento ¿Si? -Haciendo puchero con su labio inferior-_

_Bonnibel: Esta bien, pero llévame en tu espalda o si no, no te perdonaré -Aun cruzada de brazos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-_

_Marshall: Esta bien princesa lenta -Agachándose para luego recibir un golpe en su cabeza de parte de la lenta princesa-_

_Bonnibel: Deja de decirme así tonto -Rodeando el cuello del chico suavemente-_

_Marshall: Esta bien, pero agárrate -Sonriendo maliciosamente, pero fue detenido por un brazo- ¿Qué ray… Mamá… -Abriendo los ojos de par en par-_

_Bonnibel: Hola señora Abadeer –Bajándose de la espalda del chico cuidadosamente-_

_Sra. Abadeer: Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás? –Dándole una cálida sonrisa a la pequeña dulce-_

_Bonnibel: Muy bien, gracias ¿Usted? –Sonriendo-_

_Sra. Abadeer: Bien, serás una gran princesa cuando crezcas si sigues así de respetuosa –Mirando al chico que estaba con la mirada baja-_

_Bonnibel: -Al escuchar eso, se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría- Gracias señora Abadeer –Decía emocionada la pequeña, pero se dio cuenta de su pequeño amigo- ¿Marshall? ¿Qué pasa? –Confundida por ver así a su amigo-_

_Marshall: Nada –Decía con una pequeña sonrisa de despreocupación-_

_Sra. Abadeer: Bueno yo y Marshall nos tenemos que ir, te esperare Marshall para que te despidas de la dulce princesa cordialmente –Guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña quien sonreía emocionada-_

_Marshall: Claro… -Cabizbajo y sin muchas ganas-_

_Bonnibel: Marshall ¿Nos veremos mañana? –Sonriéndole al chico-_

_Marshall: No hay mañana… -Susurro para si- Tengo que ir a casa, ven –Tomándole la mano cuidadosamente hasta dirigirla bajo de un árbol- ¿Vez el horizonte? –Mirando a la puesta de sol-_

_Bonnibel: Claro que la veo ¿Por qué? –Mirando extraña al chico-_

_Marshall: Mi papá me dijo que aquella línea que divide el sol con el mar o la tierra jamás podremos tocarla –Sonriéndole a la pequeña sin soltarla de la mano-_

_Bonnibel: ¿En serio?_

_Marshall: Así es, quiero decirte que cuando yo deje de quererte, cuando yo deje de pensarte, es cuando esa línea la pueda tocar o cuando aquella línea, el sol, la tierra o el mar desaparezcan –Tomándole la otra mano- Te quiero mucho Bonnibel… -El chico se acercó a la pequeña futura dulce princesa y le dio un pequeño beso-_

_Bonnibel: Marshall… -Al sentir el contacto de los labios del chico, cerro sus ojos, su corazón se aceleró, nada existía más que ellos dos-_

_Marshall: -Lentamente se separó de los labios de la pequeña para juntar sus frentes aun de ojos cerrados por aquel mágico beso- Quisiera decirte la verdad, pero no puedo… Te quiero eso es lo que debes saber… Adiós…_

_Marshall luego de eso salió corriendo de aquel lugar el cual simbolizo, sin darse cuenta, pero sobretodo dejo a la futura dulce princesa con miles de sentimientos, frustración, emoción, con ganas de llorar, con alegría, pero principalmente con una extrañeza y una confusión enorme. La pequeña dulce salió de aquel trance cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, la cual reconoció enseguida._

_Bonnibel: Papá… -Abrazándolo fuertemente-_

_Papá: Bueno vamos a la casa de los Abadeer, nos tienen que contar algo importante –Tomando en brazos a la pequeña a la cual se le escapaban pequeñas lágrimas sin que nadie se diera cuenta-_

_Luego de que el papá de Bonnibel junto con ella, fueran a buscar a su madre, salieron directo a la casa de los Abadeer, pero al llegar golpearon la puerta de la casa que estaba muy bien escondida en una cueva, pero nadie atendía, así que el papá de Bonnibel tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, al entrar, tanto como Bonnibel, su papá y su mamá quedaron con la boca abierta, todo cubierto de sangre y toda esa sangre venía de las manos de Hunson en las cuales tenía a su hijo, Marshall._

_Bonnibel: M-Marshall… ¡MARSHALL! –Corriendo hacia el demonio y golpeándolo- Lo mataste, lo mataste… -Llorando-_

_Papá: H-Hunson ¿Qué haz echo…? –Yendo a ver a la esposa del demonio que estaba botada en el suelo cubierta de sangre-_

_Hunson: N-No es lo que creen, les puedo explicar lo que paso –Decía el demonio con tono de desesperación-_

_Papá: Hunson, confié en ti… -Levantándose y tomando en brazos a la pequeña Bonnibel que lloraba con tanto dolor- No quiero verte cerca del dulce reino, ni a ti, ni a tu hijo… Jamás… -Tomándole la mano a su esposa para salir de aquel horroroso lugar-_

_Fin Flash Back._

* * *

X: Princesa, tiene que atender al pueblo

P.B: ¿Qué? –Saliendo de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a su mayor domo, más que su mayor domo un gran padre- Claro Mentita –Agitando su cabeza para luego levantarse de su cama-

Mentita: ¿Necesita algo señorita? –Abriendo un poco más la puerta de la habitación en donde la observaba y sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no pudo preguntar ya que un banana guardia le toco el hombro-

G.B: Tenemos un grave problema señor

Mentita: Espere un minuto princesa y prepárese, vuelvo enseguida –Saliendo y dejando a una princesa muy intrigada-

P.B: Que será… -Levantándose y poniendo su oreja para escuchar detrás de la puerta-

Mentita: Es imposible que él esté aquí –Un poco alterado le respondía al guardia-

G.B: Es Marshall Lee, el rey vampiro, lo sé, todos dijeron en el pueblo que estaba causando alboroto con sus bromas tontas

Mentita: ¡Glob! Vamos enseguida –Yendo junto con el guardia-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la princesa que había escuchado todo, sus ojos se salieron de su órbita y su corazón se aceleró, no podía creerlo, había escuchado que Marshall había matado al rey de los vampiros, pero jamás pensó que vendría, no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de su habitación, no con su traje de princesa, si no con uno que pudiera correr cómodamente. Luego de que nadie la descubriera, logro salir del castillo y comenzó a correr por las calles del dulce reino mientras buscaba a quien había deseado ver hace demasiado tiempo, corrió y corrió hasta que vio a Marshall flotando hacia un bosque que estaba por allí, no lo pensó y se adentro al bosque. Seguía corriendo hasta que llego a un lago y ahí estaba frente a ella, de bajo de un gran árbol protegido del sol con una media sonrisa, la persona que había querido ver todos estos años, la persona la cual no podía sacar de su mente, ni corazón. Se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente.

P.B: ¿P-Por qué ahora...? -Comenzado a llorar-

Marshall: Lo siento, lo siento... -Abrazándola fuertemente-

P.B: -Se separo para observarlo bien- Pensé que estabas muerto, pero cuando dijeron que habías matado al rey de los vampiros me alegre mucho, pero aun me debes muchas explicaciones Marshall Lee -Dejando de abrazarlo y cruzándose de brazos- Además ahora eres vampiro, aun no puedo sacar esa horrorosa imagen de mi mente, me persigue siempre, haga lo que haga allí esta... -Secándose las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola...? -Abrazándose a si misma-

Marshall: Te explicaré muchas cosas, pero primero necesito hacer algo -Abrazando a la dulce princesa por la cintura y apegandola a su cuerpo- ¿Sabes que estas jugando con fuego? -Sonriendo con malicia-

P.B: Quizás quiera quemarme... -Rodeando al chico por el cuello suavemente-

El vampiro unio sus labios con los de la dulce princesa, para sentir aquel tibio calor en sus cuerpos, aquella electricidad, sintiendose unicos en el mundo, solo los dos sintiendo como sus corazones latian rápidamente. Marshall acosto cuidadosamente a la princesa en el pasto, sin romper el beso, nuestra princesa no se quedaba atrás y desbotonaba la camisa de cuadrille del rey vampiro, pero noto que tenía unas vendas, rápidamente dejo de besar al chico para mirarlo a los ojos.

P.B: Sacate las vendas... -Pidió con mucha dulcura y con una sonrisa-

Marshall: Cuando me saque esta venda, no me aceptaras... -Suspirando-

P.B: Hazlo, estoy dejando de lado mi reino por ti, porque... Porque Te Amo Marshall Lee -Decía con voz rota mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de esos hermosos ojos

Marshall: ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo espere para oír eso? -Pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejilla mientras iba limpiando las de su amada-

P.B: ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste aquello de bajo de ese arbol? -Vio como el vampiro asentía- ¿Por qué eres vampiro? -Poniendo suavemente su mano en la mejilla del rey-

Marshall: Aquella vez cuando te dije eso, mi madre me mordió al llegar a casa y al día siguiente fue la guerra de los champiñones, nadie sabia de la guerra, pero ella tenía un presentimiento de madre y... -Cerrando los ojos- Mi papá la mato por haberme mordido... Te Amo y siempre lo haré, y esté es la verdad Bonnibel... -Se apoyo en sus rodillas y comenzó a sacarse las vendas-

P.B: M-Marshall... Eres... Eres mujer... -Abriendo los ojos como plato, no sabia que hacer, ni mucho menos que decir-

Marshall: Mi mamá estaba enferma, quería que fuera niño, pero jamás fue así, mi nombre no es Marshall Lee, si no Marceline, perdóname Bonnibel, no sabia que hacer, no quería decepcionar a mi mamá, pero te decepcione a ti, al amor de mi vida...

P.B: Te Amo... Seas como seas, no me conquisto tu apariencia, si no... -Apuntando el corazón del vampiro- Esto es lo que me vuelve loca -Lo abrazo del cuello y lo atrajo para profundizar el beso-

Allí estuvieron, ambas se demostraron cuanto se amaban, cuando se necesitaban, que la apariencia, ni el sexo importaba, si no el sentimiento y lo que decían sus corazones. Mucho tiempo se amaron, a pesar de la distancia sus corazones siempre estuvieron conectados de una forma u otra. Aquel bosque simbolizo cuanto se amaban, se amaron hasta que la luna y las estrellas fueran testigo de su amor...

Fin

* * *

_**Bueno con esto quiero debutar e inaugurar la comunidad de Bubbline, así que animence a subir sus One shot, fic's, etc. Ya que luego de esté One Shot de mi parte, empezaré un Fan fic, así que gracias por leer y comentar no cuesta nada, cuídense :)**_

_** Hora de aventura no me pertenece.**_


End file.
